


Sloth: I Think I Like it Here

by SmackTheDevil



Series: The Seven Deadly Sins [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Comedy, Erections, Hand Jobs, Lapdance, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 17:56:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4929514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmackTheDevil/pseuds/SmackTheDevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Never, ever sleep on the job Dean Winchester!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sloth: I Think I Like it Here

**Author's Note:**

> Sloth: I Think I Like it Here is part five of a series of mini-fics based around The Winchesters and the Seven Deadly Sins. Part British sex-comedies, part angst and a few tears. Short and sweet and completely irrelevant!

“No. I don't wanna.” Sam held Deans' limp arm aloft by his sleeve. 

“Dean!”

Dean tore his arm away from his brothers' hand and folded his arms across his chest.

“NO!” He was behaving like a petulant child and the normally patient Sam was reaching the end of his fuse.

“Dean. It won't take long. We'll be back in, say 24 hours. Give or take.”

“I ain't going, Sammy. This lead of yours is a waste of time. Baby needs to rest and so do I.”

“Rest?” Sam scoffed. “We haven't had a case for a week now. I think you'll find that is more than enough rest.”

“But I like it here. Beds are nice. Bar right nearby. The TV actually works and the shower is awesome!” Dean grinned and nodded with happiness.

“We are coming back, Dean. At least for a few more days.”

Dean had become accustomed to the place. A life where it had become a production-line of identikit motel rooms and the occasional spooning on the back seat of the Impala, he had found himself strangely at home. On the flip-side, it had given Sam a glimpse into the world of Dean if he had never become a hunter. Except in Sams' mind, there were more chins and a rounder belly.

“Sam. I'm telling you now if you want to go. Please go but I want to stay here.”

Sam sat on the edge of the bed and slid a hand up inside Dean's t-shirt and circled a long finger around his belly button.

“Are you bribing me? Are you sex-blackmailing me?” Dean glanced down at his brothers' hand, fingers creeping up to his chest.

“Please?” Sam dropped his bottom lip and batted his eyelashes.

Dean smirked.

“I admire your commitment. Especially as you know that I ain't a push-over. You know this. You'll give in before I give in. So why don't you give it all you got Sammy-Boy! But remember, the harder you make me come, the longer I'll sleep afterward. You cannot win this.”  
Sam sat there silently for a moment. Thinking. Indeed, he knew sex would send his brother into heavy slumber for hours, so that wouldn't work. He also knew Dean was a stubborn ass with a penchant, on occasion for doing nothing at all.

“I..I'll do the thing,” Sam whispered, beat. His fingertips now coyly dancing over his brothers' chest.

Dean sat up. 

“THE thing? You will do 'the thing'?” Dean grinned then frowned. “Will you, though? Because if you do the thing, I'm telling you now, Sammy, you've won this.”

“Yeah.” Sam was reluctant because it made him feel stupid and the least aroused he had ever felt in his life. But it sent Dean crazy and that was worth the pain.

“Will you do it to Cherry Pie?!”

“Absolutely not Dean. No way. You ask every time and I'm always gonna say no. And anyway, my name isn't Candy.” Sam was very serious.

“You know. Every 'Candy' to me, has always been you, baby.” Dean grinned and licked his bottom lip. “Go get ready. And I promise you I'll come with you on this stupid case and I'll even let you drive!

Sam stood up and removed his jacket.

“You know Dean. You always get super creepy when we do this.” Sam looked at his brother disapprovingly. 

“Well, a bunch of men sittin' in semi-darkness with erections watching naked ladies dance is about as creepy as you can get.” Dean laughed at himself.

“Hm..Yeah, because brothers' doing it isn't creepy at all.” Sam walked off huffily into the bathroom while Dean mimicked his comment in baby-talk under his breath.

“Quit bitchin' and just do it!” Dean punched the pillows around him on the bed to find his optimum comfortable 'baby brother lap dancing to AC/DC' position.

Dean was completely okay with their sex-life. He just got on with everything weird his life as a hunter had thrown at him and figured why sleeping with his brother should be any different.  
Sam on the other hand, had more of conscience and would often question the reasons why they do it, what happened in their lives which led them to do it and whether they should actually be doing it at all.

Dean rubbed his hands together with creepy glee.

“Hey! Ass butt, don't forget the hat!”

Sam stood in the bathroom and sighed as he grabbed 'the hat'.

“What the hell am I doing?” He muttered as he checked himself out in the mirror. Naked except for a camouflage army cap pulled a little over his eyes. He sighed and gave himself a shake.

“Sammy! C'mon!”

Sam snaked his body around the bathroom door frame. He was trembling a little. And thought to himself how he should have perhaps just taken the case alone. But instead he was performing one of his 'army-themed lap dances' which his brother did love so.

The first time it had happened, Sam had been drunk. Really drunk. The second time, he had been crawling-the-walls horny and gave it to Dean without Dean even having to beg.  
He had now made a very stiff rod for his own back. Dean was a demanding lover and this led Sam to understand one of the reasons he slept around and couldn't hold down a decent relationship with a woman. That and a deep-rooted need for his baby brother.

Sam stood to attention and saluted.

“At ease, private.” Dean pressed play on the tinny little cassette player then jumped from the bed, grabbed Sams' hand and dragged him over to a battered armchair in a corner near the window. He un-popped the buttons on his jeans, adjusted his junk then flopped down in the chair. Sam slid between his brothers thighs, tugged gently at his cock and let his hips buck gently to the music.

Dean loved it when Sam 'danced' for him. He liked the purity and the hesitation. He wondered how someone so wise to the world could come across so naïve. He liked it more than he would admit. Deans' cock strained against his underwear as Sam teased him with his body.

After a songs worth of grinding and writhing, Sam knelt on the floor and wedged himself between Deans' thighs.

“While you're there baby” Dean nodded towards his cock, closed his eyes and let his head flop backward. “There's a good boy.”

Sam wasn't entirely in the mood for on-demand lap dances or hand jobs as was often the case. Dean remarked during several conversations 'Who is never in the mood?' 

Sam sighed heavily as the situation had taken a turn and decided to approach the matter with a standard 'cum quickly or I'll get bored hand-job.' Hard and fast. He watched his brother carefully has he lazily stroked his cock. He looked weird. Sam frowned, his hand now stationary. He lent in. As he did, Dean's mouth dropped open.

“Dean.” Nothing. “Dean!” Still nothing. “Dean. Wake up!” Sam tugged at his brothers cock, jolting him awake.  
“Oh yeah, baby. You keep grinding that little ass of yours for Daddy!” He was gruff and had to cough to clear his throat.

Sam stood up. Incredulous.

“Did you just fall asleep?!”

Dean winced as he tried to sit upright but instead trapped his cock against the heavily seamed open fly of his jeans. Then looked up at Sam blinking sleepily. 

“Well, no. I mean, yeah. A bit. Finish me off, baby.” Dean grinned.

“No. I'm getting dressed, I'm taking the car and then I'm going to chase up that case. Alone! And you, you're on a sex ban. Nothing until I say so. Okay?”

Dean chuckled deeply as Sam flew around the room collecting his clothes and dressing with haste.

“I love it when you get pissy like this. Turns me on.” 

“Well, you're going to have to entertain yourself. I literally give up. You're a lazy fuck, Dean!”

Dean couldn't help but laugh a little.

“I am sick of it all!” Sam screamed.

“Hey, buddy, c'mon!” But it was too late. Sam had left. Shoes unlaced, bare chest under his jacket and commando under his pants. 

Dean pouted as he glanced about the sad, empty room and then at his now flaccid cock. Unsatisfied, tired and Sam was pissed. 

“Oh my God. I'm married to my freakin' brother. How the hell did that happen?”


End file.
